


Elriel Smut & Fluff

by dreamingofazriel



Category: ACOTAR
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Azriel - Freeform, Elain - Freeform, Elriel, F/M, Sarah J Maas, acofas - Freeform, acomaf, sjm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofazriel/pseuds/dreamingofazriel
Summary: Elriel smut with voyerism at the end.





	Elriel Smut & Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> All characters own by Sarah J Maas. I did this on my phone and it wouldn’t let me space paragraphs. Sorry.

Voyeurism at the end.  
They had a secluded little cottage by the sea with a fenced in garden and greenhouse and a very nice outdoor shower that Azriel had just installed.  
Everyday, every morning Azriel would find Elain in the kitchen baking bread, muffins, and pies in thee shortest flowery lingerie that he’d ever seen. It didn’t even reach the bottom of her ass, she rarely wore underwear when they were alone, and the thin straps of the gown always fell off her shoulders. He’d also found Elain wearing only an apron onc or just smile. Today it was the flowery lingerie.  
Elain had pies cooling in the windows and sweet tea sunning on the porch. Azriel’s coffee was in her hands along with a plate full of bacon, pancakes, eggs (from the chickens she insisted they keep), and a vegetable omelet. But the best part of his breakfast was watching Elain, who was facing away from him, bent over some muffins and lightly blowing on them to cool them off. Elain’s ass was on full display and the strap of the gown had fallen off her shoulder when she turned her head and smiled at him making a piece of hair fall off her shoulder and into her face. Elain put her hand up to brush the hair out of her face but Azriel was already there, tucking the strand behind one ear.  
Elain was still slightly bent at the waist when Azriel used one arm to grip her waist and pull her back against him. The other arm reached down her back, grazed her ass and then under it to the wet slit that welcomed his fingers. He ran one finger up and down her clit and then his other fingers joined to wriggle against her.  
Elain leaned back into Azriel and let her head lull to the side to face him where he claimed her mouth with his own. Her turned Elain around and had her walk backwards until she hit the cabinets and he plunged his fingers into her again pumping them in and out. Elain pulled down the straps of her gown and grabbed Azriel’s head to her breast where he sucked and pulled until they were standing fully erect. Elain rubbed a finger from each hand down each wing and he gasped.  
Azriel flipped her onto her stomach and on top of the table. Elain gripped the sides of the table as Azriel entered her. He reached around and continued to stimulate her clit. Elain began to climax so he moved vigorously inside her until he was cumming too and then collapsed on top of her. Azriel lifted slightly so that Elain could turn on her back, she smiled sweetly “shower?” He simply winnowed them to their outdoor shower.  
Within seconds they were in the water with Elain’s legs wrapped around his waist as they fucked again and again and again.  
At last when they’d managed to wrestle their last climaxes of the morning from each other they took a quick dip in their new infinity pool before returning to the kitchen to heat up their discarded breakfast.  
Meanwhile…  
Outside Amren & Mor stood, well Amren leaned against the fence and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She looked at Mor, “I bet you’re regretting not hitting that right about now.”  
Mor only nodded. She’d never been so jealous of Azriel in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are owned by Sarah J Maas.


End file.
